Learn To Fly
by hardyzfic
Summary: Matt Hardy and a few of his friends are relaxing in a Cameron bar one night when he sees a waitress having some problems. Being the gentleman that he is, he goes over and helps her out, setting off a chain of events that shows him what a life with love is
1. Default Chapter

.::Learn To Fly::.

Chapter 1 

Tabitha Jones rolled her eyes as she heard the catcalls from the men that packed the popular local bar. She surveyed the room with her sparkling blue eyes and noticed most of the college crew already there for the night, something that she could already tell would be a problem before the end of her shift. Hearing Tony, the bartender extend a greeting to a crowd of people walking in, her head snapped up as she noticed they sat in her section. 

Tabs, babe, treat that group of men over there right. They are all something special. Tony said as he weighed her tray down with various cold drinks for the men he was pointing at. 

Who are they exactly? She asked as she felt her wrist almost give under the weight. 

That my dear, is the future of WWF wrestling. He said proudly as she rolled her eyes at his antics. 

Yeah and I am going to be the Queen of England one day. She said giving him a look of disbelief. 

So tell me who they are so that I can go over there and act like I really know them and make them feel all special. 

Tony looked at her amused as he went to point each one out in the circle. 

Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland aka Edge, and Jason Reso aka Christian. 

Cool, thank you Tony. I owe you one. She said as she plastered on a bright smile and made her way over to the table of young men. 

As she approached the table, she could see the one named Matt look her way and give her a grin. Noticing that he had pretty eyes, she gave him a grin back. 

Hi guys, my name's Tabitha and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get for ya? She asked smiling at each of them. 

How about you just get us the 100 hot wings and after we finish those off we'll see if we can hold anything else. Jeff said, in his southern drawl. 

She smiled as she placed the drinks down on napkins in front of everyone. 

Is that all you want Jeff? She asked as the other guys laughed. 

No, actually. How did you know my name? 

Tony, at the bar told me. I really have no clue who any of you guys are, I just assumed you were somebody because Tony knows you and Tony knows everybody. He came off with this thing about you guys being the future of the WWF. She said shrugging her shoulders. 

Tell Tony we said thanks and to give us some better drinks next time. This flat Coke has got to go. Matt said in a soft voice as he wrinkled his noise after taking a sip. 

She laughed at the look on his face and let them know where she would be if they needed anything else. 

******************************** 

Back at the bar Tabitha took a well-deserved seat on one of the barstools behind the counter and rubbed her tired back muscles. She loved her job and it was putting her through school with plenty left over for other things, but sometimes she just got very tired of it and the aches and pains that went with the territory. 

Rolling her neck around to get some of the kinks out, her eyes wandered over to the table of wrestler's who were patiently waiting for their hot wings and enjoying a good laugh as they discussed something that must have amused them. 

Her eyes subconsciously circled the table before landing on the dark-haired one. He seemed to command a silent respect from everyone else at the table and they seemed to give it without questioning why. She thought back to the limited conversation she had with them and it struck her how surprised she was to hear the soft voice that had come out of his mouth. A man his size and stature, should have a voice that could command a room full of people, she reasoned. Yet, his had been soft and it had a definite southern drawl that was very distinguishable as being from around the area. 

As she continued staring and contemplating whether to go see if they needed anything else, his head lifted from it's previous position of looking at what she would assume was his brother, to looking straight in her eyes. Blushing, she got up from the barstool and walked into the kitchen. 

Are the wings for table 13 done yet? She asked as she tried to re-gain her composure. 

Right here Tabs, you came back just in time. 

She said as she balanced the tray on the palm of her hand and walked out of the swinging doors into the party section of the bar. 

Smiling at a few people she knew along the way, she made her way over to the table full of men and sat down the steaming plate of hot wings. She laughed as she looked around and saw each of them rub their hands together and look longingly at the pieces of meat on the table. 

Just let me know if there's anything else I can get you. 

Will do Tabitha. See ya later. Jeff said already chowing down. 

Tabitha rolled her eyes and shook her head at the childishness that she was witnessing in the grown men and thought about how cool it was that they could still do that even though they all looked to be at least 22 yrs. old. 

************************** 

Glancing at her watch, a little while later, Tabitha smiled as she realized her shift was almost over. It had been a rough night, although she had had fun with the wrestler's, joking back and forth. As she was going to check on them one more time, she was motioned over to another table. Tabitha groaned inwardly as she realized it was the college jerks that she waited on every Friday and Saturday night. Sucking up, she went over to the table with a smile on her face. 

What can I do for you guys tonight? She asked trying to seem oblivious to their eyes moving up and down her body. 

I'll tell you what you can do for me if you come a little closer. One of the guys at the table said as he smiled a slimy smile. 

No, that's ok. I think I'll stay over here for a little while longer. Just tell me what you want and I'll go put the order in. She said nervously. 

What if I want you my dear? The one who had been eyeing her said in a cocky voice. 

What if I said shove it where the sun don't shine? She said smartly, getting sick of his attitude. 

Ooohh we have a feisty one here fellas. His friend said as he stood up to come closer to Tabitha. 

Look, if you touch me you'll get thrown out so let's just save us both the hassle and stay the hell away from me. She said through clenched teeth. 

The man ignored her and continued walking towards her as she kept backing away. Suddenly she smacked into what she thought was a wall, but the wall was very warm, clothed, and breathing. 

I believe the lady said to leave her alone. 

Tabitha turned around as she heard the soft voice behind her. Her gaze traveled up past the shirt covered chest that she was eye-level to the dark hair that she remembered belonged to Matt Hardy. The only difference was now his eyes weren't kind, they held a fire and an anger. Seeing this, the man giving her the trouble backed away. 

Hey man I was just joking around. Nothing to worry about. He said putting his hands up as to ward Matt off. 

When a lady tells you to leave her alone, you leave her alone. Understand? He asked as the man all but ran to the other side of the bar. 

Tabitha stood in shock and turned around to thank the person who had successfully gotten rid of one of the worst parts about her job. 

Thank you very much. You didn't have to do that, but I am very glad you did. Tabitha said smiling up at Matt. 

You're very welcome. I don't like to see a lady in distress and being a wrestler definitely scares people off. I use it to my advantage whenever possible. He said smiling a bit. 

Well I've gotta get back to work. I'll be around to check on you guys in a bit. She said smiling before heading over to another table. 

Matt's eyes followed her every move and he smiled at this interesting turn of events. 


	2. Chapter Two

.::Learn to Fly::. 

Chapter 2 

Matt walked back over to the table to rejoin his friends, but his thoughts were somewhere else completely. 

Hey man, where did you go to? Jason asked as Matt took a seat opposite him. 

That waitress was having a hard time with that punk over there and I helped her out. 

That was very nice of you Matthew. Jeff said teasing him. 

Ok guys, that's quite enough. I say we head back to the house. I'm beat. He said as he grabbed his black leather jacket and shrugged it over his shoulders. 

Did we leave a tip ya'll? Jeff asked as they all made their way outside, into the dark winter night. 

Yeah, Adam and I took care of it. Matt said as he slid into the driver's seat and they all made their way home. 

************************** 

Tabitha sighed as she saw the table of guys walk out into the night. Now that they were gone she could now leave also. They signaled the end of her shift. Walking over to clean up after them, she threw the trash into a bin and started clearing away the dishes. As she did, a piece of paper caught her eye because there was money wrapped up in it. 

What in the hell? She mumbled. 

Opening the napkin, she saw $40.00 for a tip and smiled. That was pretty good for one table, no matter who they were. Glancing at the napkin, however, something caught her eye. She smiled as she saw handwriting on it and went on to read. 

Tabitha, 

I had fun rescuing you tonight, maybe we can do it again sometime. 

Matt 555-4564 

Tabitha bit her lip and smiled secretly. Whatever this was, it was definitely going to be interesting. 

****************** 

Tabitha let out a sigh of relief as she walked outside into the clear, cold air of night and made her way cautiously to her car. Her car was her baby, a 1999 Ford Mustang in a deep blue color. It was one of the luxuries she had ever given herself and she was very proud of it. Sliding into the drivers seat and popping her Creed CD into the CD player, she pulled off into the night. 

She wasn't sure what made this night any different from any other, but she could feel a change approaching, a change in herself, a change in her lifestyle, and maybe a change in the way she perceived others. 

After taking a long, relaxing bath, she settled down on her bed to do some homework that she had let pile up because of her bad habit of procrastinating. Just as she was about to find out why there is a difference between micro and macro economics her phone rang. Thanking God that someone had interrupted her, she literally ran to the phone. 

She said somewhat out of breath. 

Can I speak to Tabitha please? The soft voice on the other end of the phone asked politely. 

Knowing exactly who it was by the accent and the manners, she smiled a huge smile. 

This is she, how are you Matt? 

He chuckled into the receiver as she grinned and twisted the phone cord around her index finger. 

I'm fine, Ms. Tabitha and I was just calling to ask you a very special question. 

Tabitha thought for a second and sat up straighter when a thought dawned on her. 

Back the truck up here buddy, how did you get my number? 

Matt smiled on the other end of the phone line. 

The same way you knew Jeff's name. 

Tabitha smiled as she realized Tony had basically set her up with this man and vowed to hurt him badly when she went to work next. 

Ok, now that I know I must kill Tony, ask me what you wanted to ask me. She said smiling in spite of herself. 

Well I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow, would you....would you go out with me? He asked stuttering slightly. 

She smiled at how shy he had become and pretended to think a moment as she got deathly quiet. 

On the other end, Matt began to panic as his hands began to sweat nervously. 

Tabitha, are you still there? He asked, voice wavering slightly. 

Yeah I'm still here, I was just contemplating on whether I should trust a guy like you, I mean I don't usually go for wrestler's. She said coyly. 

I promise you, I am the perfect gentleman. Come on, go out with me, I guarantee you will have a tremendous night of fun. He said selling himself as much as possible. 

Well I guess when you put it that way, it's kinda hard for me to say no. She said giggling slightly. 

Matt let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and silently thanked whoever had told her to say yes before answering. 

Awesome, do you have class tomorrow, or work? He asked as he mentally began planning what they could do. 

Nope, I am completely free tomorrow. She said smiling at his enthusiasm. 

Then would you mind spending the entire day with me? 

Not at all actually. Just tell me what to wear and if I need to meet you somewhere or if you already know where I live. She said chuckling slightly. 

Just dress comfortably, like in jeans and a shirt or something like that, just please don't dress up. I don't want you to ruin any good clothes. He said mysteriously. 

Oh and yes I need directions to your house. I didn't get that personal with Tony. He said laughing slightly. 

She laughed along with him as she relayed him the directions to her house. After hanging up, she laid back in her bed and thought to herself that this guy was something special and she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 3 

At 10 o'clock the next morning, Tabitha was ready to go and impatiently awaiting Matt's arrival. As she went outside to get her cell phone out of her car, she heard the roar of a motorbike, she glanced up and did a double-take as it pulled into her driveway. Looking up questioningly, she smiled, surprised when the person took the helmet off revealing themself to her. 

Sorry I'm a little late, traffic was horrible. He said as he lazily slung his long legs over the motorbike. 

She gazed at him for a moment before deciding to ask him the question she was dying to hear him answer. 

I thought Jeff was the one interested in motorbike's and the daredevil of you two. She said as she eyed him up and down. 

In her mind she thought that even though Jeff may be the most daring of the two, to her at least, Matt was the most dangerous. He had an aura about him that was mysterious and dark, yet friendly. He was able to put you at ease with a smile and an easy word, but at the same time he was able to set her heart racing and palms sweating with that same smile and easy word. Shaking her head to get it clear of her thoughts, she focused in on what he was saying. 

Well, Jeff is normally the one that rides these things, but today was such a beautiful day, that I decided to give it a whirl for myself. Besides something told me that you would enjoy it too. He said as he lazily folded his massive arms across his chest and lean casually against the bike. 

You must have ESP because I do enjoy a good bike ride every once in a while. She said before slamming the car door shut and walking over to him. 

As she did, her breath was taken away from her. Leaning against the bike in a pair of low-slung, black jeans, and a tight fitting blue shirt, he looked incredibly sexy. 

Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did. He said, breaking into her thoughts as he handed her a helmet and straddled the front of the bike. 

Where exactly are we going? She asked as before she placed the helmet on and placed her arms snugly around his waist. 

Just hold on tight and you'll find out when we get there. He yelled before revving the engine and taking off to their destination. 

As they rode along the streets of North Carolina she snuggled closer to catch a glimpse of the road. When she placed her chin on his shoulder, she caught a whiff of his cologne and breathed in deeply at the scent that was very distinctly Matt Hardy. After making a few random turns here and there, Matt pulled onto a dirt road and accelerated, kicking up dirt behind them as they made their way up a hill. Once at the top, Matt slowed to a stop and shut the engine off. He slung his legs over before hopping off and helping her off by placing his hands around her waist and lifting her with his sheer strength. 

Where are we exactly? Tabitha asked turning in his arms to face him. 

This is just a place I come to when I want to be alone. I've never really showed it to anyone before and I'm not really sure why I'm showing you, but I really wanted to so I brought you up here. Matt said shrugging his shoulders before walking a little to the left. 

Tabitha followed closely behind and drew a deep breathe when she looked down and realized they were on a cliff. The view from where they were was magnificent, she could see the whole city of Cameron, Tony's Place, the bar where she worked, and every other landmark known to her. 

This view is completely amazing. She said coming to stand in front of Matt, while gazing up to look him in the eyes. 

I know, it reminds me all the time of how humble I should be. I mean look down there, that's where I started out, and now I've come so far ya know. I just never wanna forget my beginnings, and this right here helps me do it. He said as he gestured outwards. 

******************************************** 

A little while later, they found themselves walking on a very secluded trail and just talking about things in their lives. 

All my life I've sorta been alone, I mean I'm an only child and my father passed away when I was 18 leaving my mother and I by ourselves. Tabitha began when Matt asked her about her family life. 

I know what you mean, It seems like Jeff and I have had to deal with all of that at one time or another. It gets very lonely out on the road, I feel blessed to know that Jeff is always with me and if I ever need a shoulder to lean on he is there. It give me a sense of peace in an otherwise world of madness. He said truthfully as they made their way back to the bike. 

Would you mind if we stopped and got something to eat somewhere? I am starved. He said as he put his helmet on and made sure she was safely on the bike before gunning the engine a little. 

Nope, in fact I am so hungry I think I could eat a horse myself. She yelled back as he nodded and guided the bike back down the steep hill at a much faster speed than what she would have liked. 

Matt smiled inwardly as he felt the pressure of her arms increase around his middle section causing a stirring of happiness that hadn't been present in a long time. 

As the two approached town Matt made a few random turns and Tabitha had to laugh when she saw the place they had arrived. 

What's so funny? Matt asked as he grabbed her hand to drag her inside. 

Matt take a good look and tell me where we are. 

As realization dawned on him he smiled and started chuckling himself. 

I didn't even realize I was coming here, this is just where I always go to grab a bite to eat. If you want to go somewhere else we can, I mean you do work here, you probably see enough of this place. He said as he already began leading them back to the bike. 

No, that's cool Matt. I love it here, it's my home away from home basically. She said as she lead them through the door. 

As the two entered the crowded bar, they each heard people calling their names from different directions. Matt's eyes scanned the room and he smiled as he saw Jeff and some of the other's from the Federation, along with some of their friends from WCW. Leading her over, he pulled the chair out for her as she had a seat. 

So where have you two been all day? Hmm? Jeff asked leaning closer to Tabitha and wiggling an eyebrow at her. 

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. 

We've been around. Where have you been? She shot back at him. 

I've been around too, just not where you've been around. He said cleverly. 

Hey Jeff, leave the girl alone and just pump your brother for information later. Adam Copeland said as he sat down at the table with a drink. 

Thank you very much. She said flashing him a smile. 

Very welcome my dear. He said as he took a sip of his drink. 

At that moment, Matt looked over at her and flashed her a heart melting smile that caused his dimples in his cheeks to show and she giggled at how young he looked when he did that. 

What do you want to drink and eat? She asked as she leaned closer to him. 

Whatever you want is cool with me, I know you're in with the owner, just get it here fast before I have to make a meal out of some WWF Superstars. He breathed into her ear. 

Will do. She said as she got up and approached Tony at the bar. 

He looked at her with a smile on his face and started to say something. 

I don't even want to hear it. Just give me what I'm fixing to order. She said holding her hands up in front of her as if to ward off his comments, while he chuckled heartily. 

************************************** 

So did you have a good time today? Matt asked as he brushed back a piece of hair that had blown in her face. 

Yeah I did I had a much better time than I thought I would with a wrestler. She said smiling slyly up at him. 

The two were sitting outside Tony's Place, facing each other, straddling the motorbike, talking. Something they weren't able to do inside because of the noise from the live band and because of Matt's friends continually ragging on him and embarrassing him. 

The two grew quiet as they listened to the music from inside. 

_The way you're bathed in light   
Reminds me of that night   
God laid me down into your rose garden of trust   
and I was swept away   
with nothin' left to say   
some helpless fool   
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace   
you're all I need to find   
so when the time is right   
come to me sweetly, come to me   
come to me _  
  
I love this song. She said as she softly began singing along. Matt smiled as he followed her lead and began singing with her. The song was a favorite of his also and it described so many things about him, his belief in people, and his belief in love.  
  
_love will lead us, alright   
love will lead us, she will lead us   
can you hear the dolphin's cry?   
see the road rise up to meet us   
it's in the air we breathe tonight   
love will lead us, she will lead us   
  
oh yeah, we meet again   
it's like we never left   
time in between was just a dream   
did we leave this place?   
this crazy fog surrounds me   
you wrap your legs around me   
all I can do to try and breathe   
let me breathe so that I   
so we can go together! _  
  
Tabitha closed her eyes as she tried to imagine what it would be like to live the song. She felt such passion when she heard it that she wanted to be swept away. This is how she wanted a man to treat her. She wanted to be cherished.  
  
_love will lead us, alright   
love will lead us, she will lead us   
can you hear the dolphin's cry?   
see the road rise up to meet us   
it's in the air we breathe tonight   
love will lead us, she will lead us   
  
life is like a shooting star   
it don't matter who you are   
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste   
of time   
we are lost 'til we are found   
this phoenix rises up from the ground   
and all these wars are over   
  
over   
over   
singin' la da da, da da da   
over   
come to me   
come to me   
yeah la da da da, da da da   
come to me_  
  
As the song came to an end, Tabitha opened her eyes and found them staring into Matt's deep brown ones. She didn't know what came over her, but she placed her arms around his neck and leaned in closely to give him a sweet, soft, kiss on the lips, before pulling away and smiling slightly. Matt did the same before turning around in the seat and leading them both home.


	4. Chapter 4

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 4 

Tabitha awoke to the harsh sound of a phone ringing. Grumbling, she rolled over and counted to 10 before whispering a soft hello to the person on the other end. 

Good morning sunshine. 

She smiled as she recognized Matt's voice radiating through the phone toward her. 

Good morning yourself. She said as she sat up in bed, with her back against the headboard. 

So, I was calling to tell you a few things. Matt said as he stretched out his legs in front of him, on his bed, in his house. 

What exactly would you want to tell me? She asked with curiosity in her voice. 

Well in a few hours I'm hopping a plane to go meet up with the other WWF Superstars and I won't be back for a few days. You know how that goes. He said with a hint of sadness evident in his voice. 

Yep, and before you ask Matt, I do understand your job. I mean, I know that we just met and everything, but I would really like to continue seeing you and I realize that the job you have comes with a lot of responsibilities and obligations. She said biting her bottom lip nervously, afraid that she had overstepped her bounds when there wasn't any response for a few moments. 

Matt let out a sigh of relief before forging on with his reason for calling. 

The reason I was calling was to go ahead and ask if I could see you as soon as I get home because I wouldn't want you to find someone else to spend your time with. He said wickedly. 

I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. Tabitha said smiling brightly, even though he couldn't see it. 

So I guess I'll see you when I get back because I've really gotta go catch this plane. Jeff is yelling at me to hurry my big ass up. I'll go show him exactly how big of an ass I have. He said laughing. 

I'll see ya when you get back Matt, I'll be sure to actually pay attention now when they watch wrestling at work. She said laughing along with him. 

Until then Tabitha. He said before hanging up. 

Until then, Matt. She whispered as she did the same. 

***************************** 

A few hours later, Tabitha found herself lounging at work, waiting for her shift to begin. She was sitting at the bar, listening to Tony complain at the new waitress and how he couldn't believe the price of gas, when she looked up and saw the opening for Sunday Night Heat on the TV. 

Hey Tony, she said cutting into his long, drawn out, bitch session. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this a WWF show? She asked with growing excitement. 

Yes it is, Tabs, I'll go turn it up so you can experience this in it's full glory. He said running over to the TV. 

Tabitha sat engrossed for the next forty-five minutes, waiting anxiously to catch a glimpse of the men she knew. Just when she was about to give up hope she heard some really weird music and saw men coming from the audience. Her face lit up as she recognized Adam and Jay. 

Hey I know those two Tony! Finally somebody I want to see. She said as she tried to get closer to the TV. 

Wonder if they are going to be fighting Matt and Jeff, they are starting to get their rivalry going again. Tony said as he took a seat next to her. 

Tabitha sat with interest as she saw the two hype the crowd and wondered who their opponents would be. She had to laugh when she saw Adam in a cowboy hat, a black furry one at that. Suddenly she heard music that sounded like some stuff she would listen to and the fans went insane. Just as she was about to ask Tony who it was, she saw Matt's tall frame step out onto the ramp as he started walking toward the ring. Tabitha was transfixed as she saw him get into what she knew was called the zone' She gasped as she saw each of them twist and turn in the air and take hard hits. By the end of the match, she was amazed and knew that she was hooked to this sport and this man. She now had a new respect for what he did and for the fans. As the show went off, she looked at Tony who had a look of understanding on his face. He also knew what it was like to be bitten by what he liked to call the wrestling bug and he was more than happy to share with her his knowledge and understanding. 

They do that almost every night? She asked astonished. 

Yup, every night they have to work, that right there is what they do. 

Kinda makes my job look pointless. She said laughing as she hit the floor. 

**************************** 

I could kill the professor I have for Econ, he never explains anything, it's all just a bunch of gibberish to me. Tabitha complained as she sat at a table in the food court on campus with one of her best friends, Carrie. 

Girl, I told you not to take it with that stupid professor, but no you had to be stubborn as you always are and insist that was the class you just HAD to take. Carrie said biting into a French fry. 

Tabitha rolled her eyes and was about to reply when she heard her cell phone go off. 

Please God, don't let it be Tony calling me into work early. She said before clicking it on. 

She said as she dipped a French fry in ketchup and stuffed it in her mouth. 

So, Tony tells me that you watched the match last night and you were mesmerized by my bulging biceps. 

Do you always start a conversation off without saying hello, Matthew, because that's really not very polite. She said covering up the fact that she was blushing a deep red. 

I'm sorry Tabs, Hello, no is it true that you said I have bulging biceps. He asked laughing, enjoying the torture he was putting her through. 

I may have made an offhanded remark about it. She said giving into the teasing. 

Well I guess it's only fair since I told Tony you have killer legs. He said honestly. 

Yeah then I guess it would be pretty fair. She said giggling. 

So, what sunshine, are you up to? 

I'm sitting in the food court of my college eating French fries and dishing girl stuff with my best friend. She said as she ate another French fry. 

How about you? 

Well, Jeff and I are sitting in the airport waiting for our connecting flight to get us home. He said as she heard some scuffling going on in the background. 

Tabitha, I will be so glad when we get home so this bonehead will shut up about you, I've had to hear about you all this trip, please put me out of my misery. Jeff yelled into the phone. 

Tabitha laughed when she heard Matt yelling at Jeff to shut up and give him the phone back. Sorry about that, little brothers can be such a PAIN. He said laughing at the look on Jeff's face. 

That's alright, I bet they can especially Jeff. She laughed as she heard Matt tell Jeff what she said and he started protesting. 

Another reason I called is to tell you to be ready at 7:00 tonight, there will be a surprise for you. 

I can't tonight Matt, I'm scheduled to work. She said disappointed. 

Not anymore, I pulled some strings, ya know I'm tight with the owner and he's giving you the night off. Matt whispered into the phone. 

Matt that was really sweet, what should I wear? She asked getting excited. 

Ask you're friend, I'll talk to you later. He said clicking the phone off. 

Tabitha sat there for a minute and then stared at Carrie. 

Ok what do you know? She asked as Carrie smiled and stood up leading her out of the food hall. 

I do know that you're in for a night you will never forget Tabs dear, this guy is a keeper. She said as they walked toward her car. 


	5. Chapter 5

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 5 

Ok Carrie, what exactly do you know? Tabitha said as she got into the car and faced her friend who was in the drivers seat. 

I know that this guy is completely crazy for you, but scared to admit it, and I know you feel the same. Now would you just sit back and relax and let this thing happen. It might be the best thing you've ever experienced or it could very possibly be your worst nightmare, but damnit I am here to make sure that you experience every moment of it. Carrie said taking a deep breath and leaning back against the seat. 

Tabitha sat opposite her, thinking about what her friend had just said to her and in all honesty, she was right. She needed to let things happen to her and she needed to stop fighting the attraction she felt to this man both physically and emotionally. 

I get what you're saying and I just have one question. What is going on tonight? Tabitha asked as she began to get excited. 

I don't really know exactly what's going to happen, but I do know that you will love it. Carrie said smiling over at her. 

The two arrived at Tabitha's house and got out before walking inside. 

So what is it that he wants me to wear? Tabitha said falling back dramatically on her bed. 

Here are your instructions. Carrie said standing before her. 

I feel like I'm on an episode of Mission Impossible or something. Tabitha said laughing. 

Quit making fun of this. I happen to find it very sweet. Wash your face off and put your hair in a ponytail and then put these on. Carrie said pulling some stuff from the dresser drawers. 

Those are my pajamas. Tabitha said confused. 

I realize that, now please, just do this. Carrie said as she sat down to wait for her to finish. 

***************************** 

A few minutes later, Tabitha came out with a freshly washed face, her hair in a ponytail, and wearing her tank top with her flannel pajama pants. 

Are you happy? Now please tell me what the heck is happening. Tabitha said beginning to lose patience. 

Tabitha looked around, realizing that she was alone and let out a sigh as she entered the living room looking for Carrie. As she entered the living room, she let out a gasp as she saw that a blanket had been laid out in the middle of the floor and a few candles had been lit here and there. 

So how did you get into my house and why did you want me to dress like this Mr. Bulging Biceps. Tabitha said smiling up into his brown eyes. 

Well I had a little help from Carrie and Tony definitely. Matt said laughing as he grabbed her hand and lead her over to the blanket, leaning them against the couch. 

This is really sweet of you Matt, did you make all this food by yourself? She asked as she observed their surroundings. 

I made that cake over there, but the rest is courtesy of your co-workers. He said blushing a little bit. 

Why do you seem so shy tonight? 

I just wanted this to be all special for you and I wanted to do this all myself, but I didn't have enough time and I feel like a freeloader because Tony and Carrie basically did it all and now I'm taking all the credit. Matt said as he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail. 

Matt it's all very sweet and beautiful. I don't know of another man who would go to all this trouble just to try and make something like this happen to me. Nobody has ever done anything like this before and I love it more than I could ever express to you. I just have one question. She said biting her lip. 

What's that? He asked moving a little closer to her. 

Why did you want me to wear my pajamas? She asked fighting a laugh. 

Now that's my secret and I don't want you to know because you'll think I'm dumb. He said blushing a deep red. 

No I won't Matt. She said softly. 

I'll tell you later. He said compromising. 

Ok, you can tell me later if that makes you feel more comfortable. She conceded as she looked at all the food. 

I know we have all this food here and I also know that you will probably eat most of it so I'm going to go to this cake that you made first. Tabitha said getting up and pulling it closer to her before cutting off a piece and taking a bite. 

This is really good Matt, where did you learn how to cook like this? 

Well, after my mother passed away, Jeff and I started spending a lot of time with our grandmother. Dad had to work a lot, and he didn't want us to be alone, actually we were way to young to be alone so it's good that we had her. Anyway, while we would stay with her during the day, she would bake things to sell, sort of like a catering business. Jeff and I just sorta caught on and learned how to cook, it was a good thing to know really. If you ever want a really good meal, ask Jeff, he is one of THE best cooks I know. Matt said as he inhaled the food in front of him. 

While he was oblivious to her eyes on him, she took the moment to really study the man that was Matt Hardy. She couldn't believe that she was sitting next to a man who was both as sweet as sugar, and tough as nails when he had to be. It was obvious he hadn't had the best life ever, in fact it seemed to be pretty hard on him and that she could relate to, but through it all it seemed as if his soul and heart had never been touched. He was aching to feel that love between a man and a woman that was more than just physical, in fact she ached for that too. 

********************************* 

They had eaten their meal and were now just talking about life in general and things that fascinated them. Tabitha lay with her head in Matt's lap while he talked with enthusiasm about what he wanted to do with the WWF and life afterwards. 

You know, I am only 25, but I would love to have a family and a little boy or girl that I could come home to and call me Daddy and I would love to have a woman that could call me her husband. He said as he reached forward and began stroking her forehead. 

That sounds really nice, I've never actually met a guy who has ever said he actually WANTED that and truly meant it. She said looking into his eyes. 

I do want it and I definitely mean it. I'm not a liar. He said with seriousness in his voice. 

Tabitha smiled up at him and shook her head to indicate that she understood what he was saying. 

I'm glad to have you for a friend and maybe a little more Matt Hardy. She said smiling slightly. 

Same here, I think I should go though. I am beat. He whispered as he gently lifted her head off his lap and went to the front door. 

Wait, you never answered my question. She said placing a hand on his chest to stop him. 

What question was that Sunshine? He asked as he gave her a lazy kiss on the forehead. 

Why did you want me to dress like this? 

Matt put a lazy smile on his face and leaned his head down close to her ear, so close that the two were touching. 

I wanted to see what it would be like to wake up next to you in the morning. What you would look like, and believe me you're more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. He whispered before giving her a quick kiss and heading out the door. 

Tabitha inhaled a shaky breath and leaned against the door after watching him leave. 

Oh yes, he is definitely dangerous. She breathed before heading to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

.::Learn To Fly::.  
  
Chapter 6  


Tabitha sat at her computer deep in thought. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, Matt had called and canceled their date because he was sick as dog and Carrie was out of town on business. It was a gray and dark day and what she had really wanted to do was spend it curled up watching a movie with Matt. 

Tabitha didn't really have anybody else that she wanted to go out with and she could do homework, but she really didn't want to. Remembering an earlier conversation with Matt, her eyes lit up as she got an idea. Smiling, she picked up the phone and dialed slowly, as if not sure that this was what she really wanted to do.  
  
Tabitha sat back in her chair and bit her lip as the phone started to ring.  
  
Hello, house of sickness, how may I help you. Came the voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
Jeff, this is Tabitha. Tabitha said laughing.  
  
You're not sick too are you, because I can't take anymore, Matt's sick, Adam's sick, and Jay just plain won't help me out here. Jeff said acting like he was beginning to crack under the pressure.  
  
Jeff, calm down. Tabitha laughed.  
  
Ok, I'm calm. He said taking a few deep breathes.  
  
Hey I got a question for you. How can it be the house of sickness if you're at your house blondie? Tabitha asked suspiciously.  
  
Well basically I just want to be alone so I thought if I could make people think Matt and Adam were over here they would leave me be. He said laughing.  
  
That makes sense. She said trying to get the nerve up to ask him what she wanted to.  
  
So Tabs, my dear, did you call me just to talk or did you want something else. He asked after they had sat there for a few minutes.  
  
Actually, I do have something to ask you.   
  
He said as he got more comfortable in his chair.  
  
Well the other night, Matt told me about you knowing how to cook really well and I was wondering that since he was sick, he's gotta have a favorite thing to eat when he's sick and you have to know how to make it. Will you teach me? She asked in a small voice.  
  
Jeff sighed as he leaned further back in his chair. He loved making people squirm, especially her, it was just way too much fun.  
  
Jeff are you still there? She asked loudly.  
  
Yeah I'm still here, I'm just trying to think of how you can repay me for my services of teaching you how to cook. Jeff said as he thought wickedly about what he could get her to do.  
  
I'll do almost anything. She said sitting up straighter.  
  
I'll tell you what, you go get me a list of things and I will teach you anything you want. He said as she agreed and they hung up.  
  
*********************  
  
An hour later, Tabitha stood outside Jeff's door with around 3 bags from Wal-Mart as she impatiently awaited him to come to the door. Jeff came to the door and peaked out at her.  
  
Did you get the stuff.   
  
Yes Jeff, I got the stuff, now will you let me in? She asked impatiently because it was beginning to rain.  
  
Jeff conceded, letting her in.  
  
Before I show you how to do this, you show me the stuff. He said stopping her in the foyer of the house.  
  
Rolling her eyes at his silliness, Tabitha placed all the bags on the floor and pointed out the things as she read them off the list he had given her.  
  
Twenty pairs of panty hose, all in different colors. Thirty boxes of hair dye, I looked for the fuchsia, but the closest I came to was the reddish pink stuff. Oh and I couldn't forget the ten packages of sketch paper. She said laying the stuff on the ground.  
  
Jeff smiled at her and lead her into the kitchen.  
  
Do you realize how stupid I looked getting that many pairs of panty house and hair dye. She said as she sat at the counter.  
  
Not as dumb as I normally do. He pointed out as she laughed.  
  
Tabitha put on an apron as Jeff lead her over to the stove and instructed her on when to put the ingredients into the pot and when to stir. Around an hour later they were done and Jeff was sending her on her way with a bowl of hot, steaming, chicken and dumplings.  
  
Now there is a key under the doormat, that he leaves there for me or dad in case we decide to come over. Just use that to let yourself in. Jeff said as he held the door open for her and escorted her out in the rain.  
  
Tabitha thanked him and very carefully made her way to Matt's house.  
  
*******************************  
  
As quietly as she could, Tabitha let herself into the house and fixed the soup on a tray before carrying it up the stairs and into his room. As she entered her heart melted, he looked like a little kid, his hair was in disarray, covering his face. It was apparent that he had a rough night by the way the covers were tossed about and the shirt he had presumably been wearing was now laying on the ground in a heap next to the bed.  
  
Matt, wake up. Tabitha whispered as she sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
Matt's eyes slowly opened as he adjusted to the light coming from the bedside table as he licked his lips and tried to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Sunshine? You're definitely a sight for sore eyes. Why aren't you out having fun? He asked as he struggled to sit up.  
  
I couldn't have fun knowing you were here sick, you're the one I wanted to spend the day with anyway. She said as she pushed the hair back from his face.  
  
Matt coughed a little before closing his eyes again.  
  
Oh by the way, here you go. She said placing the tray in front of him.  
  
How did you know I love this stuff when I'm sick and how did you learn how  
to make it? He asked as she sat forward in anticipation.  
  
Well, I had a little help from Jeff. I bought a few things for him and he taught me how to make this. She said sitting back against the headboard next to him.  
  
Let me guess, panty hose, hair dye, and sketch pads. Matt said as they both laughed.  
  
Correct my dear. She said as she picked up the tray he had finished with.  
  
They sat talking a little while longer and Tabitha noticed Matt's eyes getting heavier by the minute.  
  
Well I guess I better leave, you look like you're about to go to sleep. She said as she kissed his forehead and stood up.  
  
No, wait, please don't go. My grandmother used to lay with me when I was little and it always made me feel better. Will you do the same. Just lay with me until I go to sleep. He pleaded as he got comfortable.  
  
Tabitha smiled and did as she was asked as she snuggled against his bare chest.  
  
Hey Tabs? Matt whispered.  
  
Yeah, Matt?  
  
Does this mean you're my girlfriend? He whispered softly smiling.  
  
Yeah Matt, it means I'm your girlfriend. She said giggling as the two drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 7 

*A Few Months Later* 

Matt and Jeff sat around the pool in the back of Matt's newly purchased house really talking about the last few months of their lives. Things had been a whirlwind for the two, appearances everywhere, people throwing themselves at them, and not to mention the that had seemed to pop up everywhere they went. The only constants that had remained in their lives besides their father, Adam, and Jay, where Carrie and Tabitha. 

Matt leaned back in the lounge chair he was sitting in. Tabitha...now that was a story all on it's own. Never once did he believe he would find someone who he could be so open with and love so deeply as he did her. He had almost given up on love when she had walked into his life. It seemed funny to him that she was really right under his nose and he had just never noticed. The two had grown closer in the last few months and were now inseparable. The same could be said for Carrie and Jeff, but the only thing they shared was a deep friendship with one another that would probably last until their dying days. 

When are Tabitha and Carrie gonna be here? Jeff asked breaking into Matt's thoughts as he stretched out a little further on the lounge chair. 

They are gonna be here after Carrie gets done with her Spanish class. Matt said looking over at his brother and laughing at the utterly relaxed look he had on his face. 

Matt, this is the life man, we definitely need to do this more often. Jeff said grinning in enthusiasm. 

It is the life dude, but it'll be even more the life as soon as Tabs gets here. Matt said turning over to shield his eyes from the sun. 

You are so whipped it's not even funny. What's happened to my brother. Jeff said, whining. 

Nothing has happened to me. I just love her. I would do anything for her Jeff, she reaches a part in me that no one has ever reached before. I can't even begin to explain it to you. Matt said, deep in thought. 

Yeah man, whatever, I can't believe that you're saying all this and you've never even had sex with her. Jeff said disbelieving he was hearing this from his own brother. 

Just because I'm not a 22 year old scrawny ass, rainbow-haired, chicken-flippin' freak with hormones running faster than a horse at the Kentucky Derby does not mean that I have to have sex with her. Besides I'm happy I'm not like you. Matt mouthed as he made the gun signs toward Jeff's head. 

Fine, jimmy legs. Jeff mumbled under his breath. 

Shut up Jeff. Matt said as he turned over. 

Well you called me a scrawny ass. I am not scrawny, thank you very much. He pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Matt laughed as he saw the look on Jeff's face and Jeff tried hard not to crack a smile as he jumped up from the chair and ran doing a Senton Bomb into the pool. Matt shook his head with a smile and went back to day dreaming. 

******************** 

I'm free at last. I'm free at last. Thank God Almighty I'm free at last. Carrie shouted as she hopped into Tabitha's car and motioned for her to take off. 

Have you been like this all day? Tabitha laughed as Carrie shouted out the car and people gave them strange looks, because the top was down. 

Yes, it's such a beautiful day and I've been dying to see Matt's new house, not to mention the fact that I GET TO GO SWIMMING. She yelled as Tabitha covered her ears. 

Girl you have got to calm down. 

I'm sorry, but I'm excited about the fact that I'm letting Jeff dye my hair tonight. She said grinning. 

You're letting Jeff and dye near your hair. That's a bad combination. Tabitha said shuddering. 

Yeah, but I lost that bet with him about me being able to do 3 back flips in a row and this is my punishment. She said acting like Tabitha should already know what she was talking about. 

Yeah ok, ya'll worry me sometimes. She said smiling as they made their way to Matt's house. 

They pulled into the driveway and Carrie squealed as she saw the house in front of her. It was a Ranch style house with a pool in the back and had a gazebo to the left of the pool. To her, it fit Matt and she was so happy that he had found it because he had looked for so long. Tabitha looked at her like she was insane as they got out of the car. 

The two let themselves in and made their way upstairs to the bedrooms to change before going down to the pool. As they made their way out the sliding door onto the deck that lead down to the pool, Matt looked up from his place on the lounge chairs and silently admired Tabitha's body. Her Carmel-colored hair was hanging loosely down her back, begging for him to run his fingers through it. As he saw them approach, he quickly closed his eyes and went back to his relaxed state. 

Tabitha smiled an evil smile as she tiptoed up to Matt's ear and whispered into it.Wake up Matt, it's time to get up sweetie. She whispered as she gently blew in his ear. 

Matt giggled as he opened his eyes and smiled at her before sitting up and pulling her into his lap. 

Hey baby, he said before kissing her lightly on the lips. 

Hey yourself. Enjoying your day off? She asked brushing the hair back from his face. 

I'm enjoying it immensely now that you're here sunshine. He said smiling softly into her eyes. 

Ok you two mushy people, who wants their hair dyed? Jeff asked laughing evilly. 

Oh God, Tabitha pray for me. Jeff gets to pick the color. Carrie said digging her heels into the concrete as Jeff tried to drag her into the house. 

Tabitha and Matt laughed hysterically as they saw Jeff get fed up with Carrie and throw her over his shoulder before leading them into the house. 

So what do ya say Tabs, are you gonna dye your hair too? He asked picking her hand up and kissing her fingers one by one. 

I'm not letting Jeff anywhere near my hair. No way no how. She said as she stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up with her. 

What about me? You trust me don't ya? He asked looking her level in the eyes, issuing the challenge. 

Ok Matt, dye away. She said giggling when he took her hand and lead her into the house. 


	8. Chapter 8

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 8 

Tabitha sat in between Matt's legs on the edge of the bath-tub as he gently massaged the dye into her hair. Tabitha's head moved in unison with the motions of his fingers combing through her hair and she moaned at the sensations he was causing in her body. There was something erotic about the way his fingers were massaging her scalp causing her to go into a totally relaxed state. Matt smiled as he saw the look of pure contentment and relaxation. He was fascinated by the feel of her soft, thin hair flowing through his fingers, it felt different from his curly, thick hair and he loved it. 

Ok Tabs, lean forward so that we can rinse this out of your hair and put the deep condtioner into it. He said leaning her head back into her hand and rinsing it gently, making sure not to get any into her eyes. 

Can you tell if it's doing anything? She asked as she looked up at him. 

Would you just relax? You won't be able to tell anything until the conditioner does it's thing. He said as he wrapped her hair up in a towel. 

Tabitha took a look at Matt from where she was and looked appreciatively at the bare chest he was sporting and the hair falling forward into his eyes. She giggled and blushed when he caught her admiring him. 

Do you do this alot? She asked as she stood up and walked toward him. 

Dying hair? He asked as he put his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. 

Yeah, I know you dye your own, but I was wondering if you dye other people's? She said as she leaned back in his arms, scooting closer to him. 

Nope, not even Jeff's. You're the first one besides myself. You should consider yourself lucky. He said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the side of her cheek before moving to her lips. 

Matt pulled back after a few moments and lifted his hands above her head to remove the towel from her head. He smiled and turned her around so that she could see in the mirror what he had done to her. Tabitha smiled, indicating she liked what she saw. Now instead of the Carmel-brown she had a dark burgundy that showed off her blue eyes and dark skin. 

Do you like it? Matt asked as he tried to comb through it with his fingers. 

It's definately different, but it's me and I love it. She said meeting his smiling eyes in the mirror. 

Come here. He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her into his bedroom before sitting on the bed and pulling her against him. 

Tabitha was confused about what he was doing until she felt a brush come into contact with her hair and she sighed as he brushed away the tangles that had formed. Thinking she had died and gone to heaven, she gasped a bit in surprise when she felt his lips against the soft skin of her neck. 

Tabitha, I have something to tell you that is very close to my heart and I don't tell many people this. He said quietly as she turned around to face him. 

She leaned closer and framed his face with her hands, what he wanted to tell her seemed serious and in a way that worried her. 

Go ahead Matt, you realize that you can tell me anything don't you? She said as she gave him a tiny kiss on the mouth. 

I've always wanted someone that I could call my best friend, someone that I could have a relationship with that wasn't based on the phsyical aspect of things. I never thought that I would actually find that. Whether it be me or the other person, things just always seemed to move too fast with women and I never thought that I would find a woman that I could call my best friend. I always wondered about these people who said they didn't care about sex becasue they truly cared about the other person they were with, they enjoyed their company and companionship. Now I understand exactly what they mean. I could care less about a physical relationship with you, not to say that I don't find you incredibely sexy and incredibely beautiful, because you are. I'm just telling you that's not a priority for me right now. What is a priority for me is telling you that I love you and proving to you just how much I care about you. Matt said in a rush as he looked deep into her eyes. 

As Matt had talked, Tabitha gained a new respect for the man that she had come on know so well over the time they had been together and it made her feel good to know that he trusted her enough to expose his feelings like that so openly to her. 

I love you too, Matt. She said smiling as he pulled her close in a bear hug. 

************************** 

What do you think they're doing in there? Jeff whispered to Carrie as they eaves-dropped outside the door to Matt's bedroom. 

Probably gazing into each others eyes with that look they get. Carrie said covering her mouth to cover up the giggle she was letting escape. 

I know, my brother is completely gone over her. I never thought it would happen, but I can say that I have never seen him happier and that in turn makes me happy. Jeff said smiling as he put his arm around Carrie and lead her down the stairs. 

I agree with you there buddy, I love seeing Tabitha that happy. She said as they walked along together. 

********************************** 

The four of them were downstairs watching videos and admiring the girls newly dyed hair. It turned out that Jeff wasn't too cruel with Carrie and had dyed it a deep black color, a severe contrast from the blonde it had been before. 

Oh my gosh, it's almost 2 in the morning, we better get going. Tabitha said from her place on the couch laying with Matt. 

No don't go you two, just stay and then we can do something when we get up in the morning. Matt said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist to prevent her from getting up. 

Tabitha and Carrie looked at each other and they could already tell they would be staying. Neither one really wanted to drive home and Tabitha wanted to spend as much time with Matt as possible considering they didn't get time to just hang out very often. 

Ok we'll stay, but what are we gonna do tomorrow? Carrie asked as she smacked Jeff's hand away from her face that had been trying to play with her nose. 

Matt and Jeff looked at each other grinning. At the same time the same word flew out of their mouths. 

Myrtle Beach. 

The two girls looked at each other, confused. 

What's with Myrtle Beach? Carrie asked as she and Tabitha sat up. 

Myrtle Beach is only the mecca for the Hardy Boyz. Matt said acting like she was crazy for not knowing. 

Carrie stuck her tongue out at him as she threw a pillow at Jeff's head. 

Jeff yelled as it hit him hard. 

Enough children, we need sleep if we're going to the mecca. Matt said as he stood up to go upstairs. 

Lead on Captain. They said as they all followed in a soldier like fashion before cracking up. 

Goodnight ya'll. Jeff said as everyone retired to their rooms 


	9. Chapter 9

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 9 

The next morning, Carrie and Tabitha drug themselves out of bed and were amazed to find that the boys were already up, awake, and had almost gotten the car completely loaded by the time the two girls made it downstairs. The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows and astonished looks on their faces as they witnessed what was happening. 

Pearl Jam CD's. We can't leave without those. Matt said as he sat at the table shoveling cereal into his mouth. 

Do you even think I would let you back out of that driveway without those. I may look like it, but I'm not a moron dude. Give me some credit. Check. Came a muffled voice from inside a bag that one could only assume was Jeff. 

Cell phone. 

We would be right here. Tabitha spoke up as the two men looked up for the first time from their tasks. 

Good morning girls. How are you on this glorious day? Jeff asked skipping around and placing kisses on each one's cheek. 

Carrie and Tabitha gave him a look like he was going crazy. 

Don't mind him. This happens every time we go. Matt said laughing and ushering everyone out the door. 

Tabitha threw her hair in a clip and pushed a pair of sunglasses on her nose as she slipped into the passenger seat of Matt's car. She and Jeff had fought for shotgun and it had finally been decided who would get it over a round of rock, paper, scissors. Seeing the opportunity to rub it in, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He in turn made the gun side toward her head and proceeded to pretend to ignore her while Carrie and Matt laughed at the antics of the two. 

As they got on the highway, Tabitha made a face and looked over at Matt. 

Um, aren't we going the wrong way. She asked as she noticed they were going north instead of south. 

Nope, we're picking up dad first, he's going with us and you're finally going to meet him. He said flashing her a smile and turning back to face the road. 

Tabitha gulped and sat back in her seat as Matt cranked up the Pearl Jam and the two in the back dozed off. It wasn't really the fact that they were picking up his dad that bothered her. It was the fact she had never met the man that raised such an incredible son and that freaked her out. In the back of her mind she thought that he probably wouldn't like her and she wanted so much for him to welcome her with open arms. 

Hey, why are you so quiet over there? Matt asked as he grabbed her hand and gently massaged the palm with his thumb. 

Tabitha pasted on a smile and looked over at him before answering. 

Just enjoying the beautiful view. Tabs, don't lie to me, I can tell when you do that. What's wrong? He asked with urgency in his voice. 

Tabitha pondered on whether to be completely honest with her feelings to him or whether to just blow it off as her being silly, but knowing how much Matt valued honesty, she opted for the complete truth. 

I'm just terribly afraid that you're dad isn't going to like me. I've never met him before and that's a huge step in a relationship Matt and I'm just worried that I'm going to fail miserably. She said all in a huge breath. 

Matt slowed the car down and put it on cruise control before stealing a glance at her. Taking the bottom of her chin in between his fore finger and thumb, he settled her eyes on to his. 

My father is going to love you as much as I do, believe that. I've been telling him about you since the first day I saw you at Tony's, he already loves you for how happy you make me. Please don't worry baby, everything is going to be ok. He said before placing a quick kiss on the back of her hand and turning his eyes back to the road. 

Sometimes I just need to be reassured of these things and I'm glad you understand that. Tabitha said before taking a deep breath and relaxing back against the seat. 

******************************** 

The four arrived at the childhood home of the guys around an hour later and piled out of the car. Jeff made them all laugh by running up to the front porch and ringing the doorbell, then hiding, to make it appear that no one was their. 

I swear Jeff, you're never gonna grow up. Matt said laughing as he opened the door and walked inside. 

Dad, where are you? Matt yelled before leading Tabitha in by the hand. 

In here Matt, was that Jeff who rang the doorbell? The voice of a man asked as they made their way into a den. 

Yep dad, it was me. Jeff said before tapping his father on the shoulder and giving him a quick hug. 

There's some people we want you to meet. Dad this is Tabitha and her friend Carrie. Matt said introducing the two as they all shook hands. 

I've heard an awful lot about you Tabitha and I've heard some about you Carrie, are you dating Jeff since she's with Matt? He asked winking at her. 

Oh God no! Carrie said scooting away when Jeff came to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

I'm trying dad, really I am. Jeff said as everyone laughed at the two. 

Tabitha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I feel like I already know you because of how much these two talk about you. Just call me dad like everyone else. It saves the hassle. He said offering her a friendly smile. 

Tabitha smiled back and agreed. 

Will you guys give me a few minutes? I have to make sure the dogs are fed before we leave and take care of a few last minute things. Their father said as he got up to go finish his stuff. 

Jeff I'm gonna take Tabitha out here and show her a few things. Call us when Dad's ready. Matt said leading Tabitha out the backdoor. 

The two walked along in a comfortable silence hand in hand for a few minutes before Matt turned her onto a path to what looked like an overgrown wooded area. What did that used to be? She asked as they came nearer. 

You'll see, hang on just a sec. He said as he moved away some of the rubble. 

Tabitha smiled as she realized it was a trampoline and putting the stories she'd heard about them together along with what she was looking at, she realized how special this place was to Matt. 

This here, is the ring of dreams. He said indicating the space they were standing beside. 

I can't even begin to tell you how many hours Jeff and I spent out here, on a hot summer day, the dead of winter, the worst rain storm you've ever seen, we were out here. 

This is a sacred place and believe it or not, I've never showed anyone this that wasn't either an Omegapower or part of the original backyard group. I wanted to show you because it's special to me. I dreamt about the person I wanted to become here, the way I wanted to live my life. 

Thanks to you, I've become the person I want to be and thanks to this trampoline I'm living the life the way I want to. You and this piece of rusted metal are two of the most important things in my life and I just wanted to show you where it all started. He said as he put his arms around her. 

Tabitha looked up into his eyes and smiled. 

Ya know it's funny, but I can almost see you and Jeff out here working so hard to perfect you're craft and become the best at what you do and I must say I am so proud that you've come from this to what you are today. She said as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. 

Matt moaned, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth hesitantly, she was being forward, but not overly so and he found that incredibly sexy. Her sex appeal wasn't something she flaunted, it was in the little things she did, and that drove him crazy. Just as he was about to counter her action, they were interrupted. 

Matt, dad's ready to go, come on. Jeff yelled as he motioned for them to come in. 

Yet another reason I hate little brothers. He grumbled as she giggled and made their way to join everyone else. 


	10. Chapter 10

.::Learn To Fly::.

Chapter 10

*A few weeks later* 

Tabitha breathed a sigh of relief as she left her last class of the day. It was a dreadful day, raining and she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She shook her hair out of her face and wiped the water from her clothes. After she got into her car, she leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. The semester was almost over which meant this was a very busy and stressful time. She smiled as she thought back to a night she had spent in Myrtle Beach with Matt. Thinking about him always made things appear to be better than they seemed to be the minute before. 

_*Flashback* _

_Matt and Tabitha walked along the beach hand in hand. They had decided to ditch the rest of the group for the night and spend it alone. The moon was high and lit their way along the shore as the waves crashed beside them. _

_I've had a lot of fun this week, Matt. Tabitha said as she stopped and faced him. _

_I'm glad because that's what I wanted you to have. I'm so glad that you came with me, this has been one of the most relaxing weeks I've ever had. He said as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. _

_She smiled as she gazed into his eyes, brown as chocolate and warm as a fireplace in the winter. He smiled back and leaned his head forward to capture her lips with his own soft ones, before tilting her head back with his hands and placing soft kisses on her neck. Before they knew it, they were crashing into the water and laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. _

********************** 

Tabitha had a lazy smile on her face as she remembered the fun she had with the Hardy family and Carrie. Wishing she could go back, she sighed a deep sigh and started her car, before pulling onto the main road. It had been raining for two straight days and the roads were saturated as were her feet from walking on campus. As she came to a stop at a stoplight a mile from campus, her foot slipped off the brake and she cringed as she hit the car in front of her. The airbag popped open as she went slamming into it with a loud thud. Groaning, she lifted herself up and climbed out of the car to inspect the damage. She got tears in her eyes as she saw the front smashed into the back of the car in front of her. 

Oh my God. I am so sorry, my foot slipped off the brake. Are you ok? She asked the woman who had gotten out of the other car. 

Sweetie I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. She said as she looked at Tabitha's head. 

Tabitha felt something wet on her forehead and reached up with her fingers to wipe away what she thought was water. When she pulled her hand away, she saw a bright red spot of blood. Her scared eyes looked up at the woman in front of her who was getting a cell phone out of her car along with a towel. The woman called the police before grabbing Tabitha to her and placing the towel on her head to stop the blood flow. 

The police and paramedics arrived and treated Tabitha on the scene. She found she had a superficial wound to the head and possibly a concussion, but she refused to go to the hospital with the paramedics. 

Ma'am is there anyone you can call to come pick you up? You can't drive you're car home and you really shouldn't be alone for the night. Someone needs to wake you up every 2 hours to make sure nothing is wrong with the concussion. A medic said as he applied some more gauze to her head. 

Tabitha had tears streaming down her face, she had never been in a wreck before and it had really scared her. Thinking of who could pick her up, there was only one person that would even possibly be home at the time. Asking for her cell phone, she dialed the number that had become so familiar to her. On the third ring someone picked up. 

Jeff, can I talk to Matt please? She asked as her voice wavered with emotion and from the stress she had just been put through. 

Tabitha are you ok? Jeff asked with concern in his voice. 

Matt, who had been sitting across from Jeff on another couch with Adam heard her name and the concern in Jeff's voice. Quickly getting up, he demanded the phone from Jeff who handed it over without a fight. 

Tabs, baby, are you ok? Matt asked as he ran a nervous hand through his long, black hair. 

Matt, I had a wreck and I'm not allowed to drive home. My car is totaled. She said before breaking down in wracking sobs. 

Matt's heart broke as he heard her in pain. 

Where are you? 

I'm about a mile from campus at the stoplight beside the gas station. She said, still crying. 

I'll be there as soon as I can ok? Just don't move. Matt said as he hung up the phone and started out the door as the three looked on with confusion. 

Matt, what's wrong with Tabitha? Adam asked as he followed Matt to get his jacket. 

She's been in a wreck and her car is totaled. She's really upset. Matt said as he shrugged his jacket on over his clothes. 

Let us drive you, you don't look like you're in any better condition to drive than she would be and we don't need you hurt too. Adam said as he called Jeff and Jay to get in the car too. 

Matt silently handed over the keys and headed out the door. 

****************************** 

Tabitha sat in the back of the ambulance wrapped up in a blanket provided by the paramedics, patiently waiting for Matt to arrive. The tears had somewhat subsided, but the pounding in her head had increased with every moment she waited. 

As she glanced over her shoulder, she spotted Matt's car and she broke into a fresh set of tears as she saw him jump out the passenger side and run over to her. He had been extremely frightened and his heart stopped when he saw the condition of the car. 

Are you ok? He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. 

Yeah, but my car. She said as she cried into his chest. 

I know baby, but It'll be ok. You had insurance, we'll get you another one. He said slowly running a comforting hand down her back and kissing her on the forehead. 

Are you going to be the one staying with her? A gentle voice asked as a paramedic walked over to the couple. 

Yeah, she'll be staying with me for a couple of days. Matt said as he pulled her closer to him in a hug and cupped the back of her head in his large hand. 

I have a few instructions for you then sir. Wake her up every 2 hours tonight to make sure nothing is wrong. It is quite possible she has a concussion, but she refuses to go to the doctor. Make sure she gets plenty of bed rest and she is going to be very sore tomorrow. If the pain in her head and her body continue, you're best bet is to give her some strong Tylenol and a Jacuzzi might help her too. He said smiling slightly at the young man with love in his eyes. 

She will be well taken care of and I will make sure she's going to be ok. He said before leading her to the car and placing her in the back seat with Jeff and himself. 

Jeff smiled slightly at her before turning his attention to the rain and they all headed back to Matt's house. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

.::Learn To Fly::.

Chapter 11

The five arrived at Matt's house and Matt carried Tabitha inside before placing her on the couch. All four men looked down at her, not really sure that she was ok. 

What are ya'll looking at? She asked as she lifted her head up for Matt to sit beneath her. 

We just wanna make sure you're ok Tabs. You scared us all with the condition of that car. Matt said as he placed a hand on her head and began stroking her hair. 

I'm ok you guys, I promise. I'm just so disappointed in myself. I should have been paying more attention. She said as she bit her lip. 

What exactly happened? Jeff asked as he handed her a glass of water, along with three Tylenol to help her head. 

She gratefully accepted them and swallowed them down before relaying what had happened to the group of men. 

See that wasn't your fault. At least you weren't hurt badly. I have to say we were all pretty scared when we saw the condition of your car. Adam said as he stood up and walked over, kissing her on the cheek as the three of them left, leaving the two alone. 

********************* 

Matt emerged from the shower later on the night and smiled as he walked into the bedroom. Tabitha had fallen asleep while he was in there and was laying with her arms curled around his pillow. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her asleep. It had been a rough afternoon, she had complained of her neck and head hurting, but was too stubborn to go have it checked out and he wanted to wring her beautiful neck. After arguing about it, he had gotten her to change out of her clothes from that afternoon and helped her take a shower, before putting her in one of his big shirts. 

He pulled on a pair of pajama pants before making his way over and gently prying the pillow out of her grip. He laid down beside her and sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to his warmth. Remembering the fear he felt when he and the others had seen her car, he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Matt couldn't remember ever being so scared in his life. At the moment he had realized she was ok, he also came to the realization how much he cared for her and how much his life revolved around them being together, not to mention the sacrifices he was willing to make for her. 

Glancing at the clock, he realized they had been laying there for two hours and he needed to wake her up. Moving up a bit to sit with his head on his hand, he gently bent to where his lips were over her ear. 

Tabitha, honey, you've gotta wake up for a minute. Tabitha. Matt talked softly as she stirred in her sleep. 

She asked as her eyes opened and her voice came on scratchy. 

I'm just making sure you're still her with me. He said as he pushed back a hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. 

I'm still here. Can I have something to drink? She asked licking her lips. 

Sure baby, what do you want? He asked as he started to get up. 

Strawberry/Kiwi Twister please. She said smiling. 

He laughed as he wretched himself from her arms and the covers they had become entangled in. 

I am going to kill Jeff for getting you started on that stuff. I don't even drink it, yet I have a year's supply of it here for you two. He pouted as he walked down the stairs. 

****************** 

Tabitha pulled herself up in the bed and groaned as her head throbbed with every movement. She couldn't believe how lucky was that Matt had been in town. She had never felt so loved and cared for. She frowned when she realized what a pain in the ass she had been earlier that day and wished that she could take back her actions. 

Her attention was averted to the door as she saw Matt walk in carrying a glass of red Twister and a container of Tylenol. He smiled as he handed it to her and watched as she took the medicine and drank the drink down straight. He laughed at her enthusiasm. 

I guess you really were thirsty. He said as he laid back down next to her. 

You have no clue buddy, no clue. She said as she snuggled back up against his warm chest. 

Thank you Matt. Tabitha whispered as he placed her head in the crook of his arm. 

For what babe? 

For putting up with me. I know I was a pain in the ass earlier and for that I'm sorry. I'm not even sure If I could have put up with me. Not only that though. Thank you so much for coming to get me earlier. I was so scared and upset and seeing you just made me feel so much better about the situation. She said as she burrowed deeper under the covers. 

Tabitha, wild horses couldn't have kept me away from you. When I heard Jeff ask if you were ok, I was so scared because I heard the concern in his voice. Jeff hardly ever lets anyone hear that part of him If he displays it openly like that, then I know something's wrong. Adam had to drive because he was afraid I would have a wreck trying to get to you. Matt said as he trailed a hand up and down her arm. 

I know you were scared and I am so sorry that I lost it on the phone. I've just been so stressed lately and this was definitely the last thing I needed. I was so worried that I had I hurt the other person in the car in front of me and then I saw the blood from my head and that scared me too. It was just a complete mess. She said as she replayed it all in her head. 

It broke my heart to hear you lose it on the phone because then I knew that you were hurt and scared and I couldn't be there for you. That kills me Tabitha. If I know that you're in pain and you need me and I can't get there fast enough....that just kills me. I want to be here for you all the time and I am so glad that you called me and trusted me enough to take care of you. Matt said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Tabitha smiled a sweet smile and laughed a little. 

What are you laughing at. I'm trying to be sweet here. You're really messing up my ability to impress you. Matt said with a mock stern look on his face. 

You're beard tickled me. When is the last time you shaved? She asked as she ran her fingernails through the hair covering his chin and cheeks. 

Matt rolled his eyes before giving her an evil smile. He pinned her down with her hands above her head and lowered his face to her neck before running his chin back and forth across her neck and upper chest. Doubling over in giggles, Tabitha pleaded uncle as she gasped for breath. 

Matt laughed along with her and stopped after she asked him for the third time. 

That's what I like about you Matthew. You can make me laugh even when I feel like I've been in a wreck and you always make me have fun. She said kissing his nose as he put his arms around her. 

Tabs, my dear, I'm a bit confused. You should feel like you've been in a wreck because you have. He said before making them more comfortable. 

Matt laughed as he pulled her closer, tucking his arm under her ribs and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but not forgetting to wake himself up every few hours. 


	12. Chapter 12

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 12 

Tabitha awoke on her own the next morning and smiled when she felt the warmth of Matt next to her and the safe feeling she felt with his strong arms wrapped around her. Moving her head a little to the left, she groaned, a sharp pain shot through her entire body and she stiffened up. Matt, hearing her groan, opened an eye and sat up a bit. 

Are you ok? He asked in a very deep, sleepy voice. 

Yeah, I'm just really sore. She said trying to lift her arms, but even that caused great pain. 

Matt sat up straighter and pulled her so that she was laying with her back against his chest and his legs were flanking her sides. Knowing what it was like to feel dead and to be as sore as he knew she had to be, he did the only thing he knew to do. Matt brought his large hands up to her shoulders and began gently kneading the tight muscles that lay beneath her shirt. 

Tabitha rolled her head back and groaned at the sensations he was causing. It felt so good to have the kinks worked out and she was feeling so relaxed, more relaxed than she ever thought was possible. 

Can I get you to do this every time I'm stressed. Tabitha said as she leaned her head back and looked into his eyes. 

He laughed and went back to the task at hand before answering. 

Only if you return the favor every once in a while.That could definitely be arranged. She said as she closed her eyes and thoroughly enjoyed 

After massaging her sore and tired muscles for nearly half an hour, Matt finally removed his hands from her body and leaned forward. 

Now, what you need to do is go take the hottest shower you can stand. Don't burn yourself, but the water needs to be as hot as you can take. Believe me you'll feel tons better after you do this. Matt said as he helped her up and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her alone. 

Tabitha inhaled a deep breath before following his advice. 

******************* 

Matt walked down the stairs and rubbed his eyes. It had been a very rough night for both of them, he had constantly woken himself up to check on her, afraid that maybe something would happen during the night. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and grimaced as he drank the foul-tasting liquid. Hearing his stomach grumble, he grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and took a big bite of it. 

Tabitha stood in the doorway of the kitchen observing Matt. It was apparent he had as bad of a night as she did by the dark circles under his eyes and the yawn that was emitted from his mouth every few minutes. Her heart swelled with love as she fully realized exactly how much they meant to each other. In such a short time he had become a part of her soul, one that would always have a special place no matter what happened between the two of them. 

Matt glanced up and saw her in the doorway. He picked himself up from the chair and walked over before putting his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She buried her head into his chest as she breathed in the fresh scent of him. Matt tightened his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. 

What was that all about? She asked looking up at him. 

Nothing, that was just for being you. He said as he lead her into the living room and plopped down on the couch before setting her in his lap. 

Matt pulled her legs up and put his arms around her as he leaned her back against the arm rest. She put her head into the crook of his neck and sighed happily. 

So what are we going to do today sweetie? She asked as his hands ran up and down her bare arms. 

Well, I'm pretty tired and you still need to take it easy so we definitely aren't going out. He said as he laid his head on the back of the couch. 

Tabitha had to agree with him there. She wasn't feeling very well and was still too sore from the wreck to even think about putting the energy into getting ready to go out. 

Then what can we do? She asked as she sat up a little straighter. 

Matt thought for a moment and then got a cute smile on his face. 

Would you like to see some tapes of stuff that most people will never ever get the chance to see in their lifetime? He asked, already getting up and moving to the cabinet where he kept wrestling videos. 

Are they the old tapes that you and Jeff used to do as pay-per-views? She asked giggling a little. 

No, these are from our days in NDW when we wrestled as Surge and Willow the Whisp separately then together as just The Hardyz. He said as he popped a tape into the VCR. 

Tabitha sat back in his arms and watched intently as the video chronicled the early days of the two. She commented on how cool the Willow the Whisp gimmick was and how she couldn't believe that no one could tell it was him. Matt laughed along with her when she saw some of the very early stuff that had him with short hair. 

I can't believe you ever had hair that short. She said running her fingers through his long locks. 

Me neither. I'm so glad I saw Eddie Vedder and found my way to the Holy land. 

She gave him an are you crazy' look and then went back to watching the tapes. 

They were on about the third tape when he announced that she would finally see both he and Jeff wrestle together as the Hardyz, something she hadn't seen yet. They were now getting into the Omega days and Tabitha commented on how impressed she was that he had run this federation himself. His chest puffed out a little until he heard her giggling. 

What are you laughing at? He asked as he looked on. 

This tape was one of the better ones that showcased their awesome ability. 

Who in the hell made those daisy wrestling trunks you guys are wearing. They should be shot and then you guys should be shot for actually stepping into the ring with those on. Tabitha said as she laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face. 

Matt looked at her with disbelief on his face. 

Excuse me, I'm still here. I made those thank you very much. He said smiling with pride. 

Well I'm glad to know that you can sew baby, but please don't ever pick out the fabric.

I am so glad you think this is funny. I worked hard on those. Matt said defending himself. 

I know you must have, but it kinda gives new meaning to the phrase pansy-asses' now doesn't it. She said laughing as he crossed his arms over his massive chest and proceeded to pout like a three year old. 


	13. Chapter 13

.::Learn To Fly::.

Chapter 13

Tabitha and Carrie laughed as they skipped out the entrance of the Performing Arts building on the main campus. They had each just finished their last finals of the semester. 

School's out. Tabitha sang as she and Carrie made their way across the street. 

For summer. Carrie finished up as they walked into the parking area, waving at people they knew along the way. 

They arrived at Tabitha's brand new Eclipse that she had bought with the insurance money from her wreck. She loved the Mustang, but she needed something that would handle better in wet weather. 

So when are you supposed to be at this beach house that Matt has rented for you two? Carrie asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

Well Matt's gonna be there at 7 so my goal is to be there at least two hours early so I can set it up a little. She said wiggling her eyebrows. 

Carrie laughed at her friend before getting into her car. 

Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Two words...belt pic. She said sticking her tongue out as she drove away. 

Tabitha laughed at her friend and checked to make sure she had everything she needed before rolling the windows down, popping in a CD, and getting on the interstate traveling south. 

Taking out the directions Matt had given her over the phone, she pulled into a remote beach front lot and slowly advanced to what she would assume was the entrance way. As she was approaching, she gasped, what she saw in front of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

Situated between sand dunes and the ocean, the small, quaint house. It looked like a painting with the blue, cloudless sky in the background and the waves crashing to the shore. In the distance she could see the porch wrap around and a hot tub was situated in a little niche in the corner. 

Tabitha smiled to herself. This is going to be perfect. 

******************* Walking out to where the hot tub was located, she pulled a bag from behind her back that she had brought with her. Taking some floating candles out, she placed them in different places and lit them before turning the hot tub on and making her way back into the house and upstairs to the master bedroom. Once there, she took the bikini that she had broken down and bought a few days ago out of the bag from the store. 

Biting her lip in skepticism, she wasn't sure if she could pull it off or not. Being very self-conscious about her body, made her really want to just put on a big shirt and go down there like that, but she wanted to look good for Matt. 

Sucking it up, she striped her clothes from her body, and walked over to the mirror before putting the bottoms on and pulling on them. They rode low on her hips, coming just above her pelvic bones and she smiled despite her self doubts. Putting the tube top that went with it on, she pulled it into place, praying to God she wouldn't pop out of it. 

Stepping back, she looked at herself and smiled. The deep blue color of the suit brought out the blue in her eyes and contrasted sharply with her newly red hair. It hadn't hurt that she and Carrie had spent some time sunning the weeks before this trip because it gave her an exotic glow. 

Breathing deeply, she sat back and waited for Matt to get there. 

************************************* 

Matt arrived at the beach house a little after 7 and wearily climbed out of his car. He smiled as he saw Tabitha's car already in the driveway. He couldn't wait to see her. It had been way to long since the two had been alone together and it was going to feel good to have her to himself without having to deal with Jeff and Carrie. 

As he stepped inside, he smirked, being greeted with the smell of Tabitha's perfume was definitely a good way to start the night. Seeing a piece of paper laying on the table in the foyer, he walked over and smiled as he read it. 

Matt, 

Meet me at the hot tub in 15 minutes. 

Love, Tabs 

Matt smiled and found a place to change before going to the hot tub. He chuckled and smiled as he saw the floating candles and such. He gingerly stepped into the tub and impatiently waited for Tabitha to join him. 

******************** 

She had seen his headlights in the window and mentally counted twenty minutes before she made her way down the stairs and out the side door. When she got to the side the hot tub was on, she was greeted by a vision of loveliness. Matt had his head laid back on the outside of the tub and a serene smile on his face. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair as he lifted his head up. As he caught sight of her, the smile turned sexy and his eyes darkened to an almost black color. 

Tabitha smiled as she got into the hot tub. Feeling self-conscious as she approached him, she tried to cover herself up. Matt pulled her into his arms so that she was facing him. Lowering her eyes, shyly, she tried to concentrate on anything but the massive chest in front of her. 

Don't be shy, you're beautiful. He said as he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply. 

She placed her chin on his shoulder and breathed deeply, loving the feel of his arms around her. Something she had missed a lot more than she was willing to let on. 

What's going on with this set up? Matt asked as he smiled a slow, sexy, smile. 

Wouldn't you like to know? 

Oh yes I definitely would. He said bending a little to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

I want you to get up and let me sit behind you and then you can just enjoy the rest of the night. She said as he got up and did as he was told. 

Tabitha rubbed oil into her hands and began gently kneading the tired muscles in his back. Taking extra care and time with his shoulder, she smirked as his head fell forward and a moan was admitted from his mouth. 

This feels so good. You're really trying to torture me aren't you? He asked in a voice much deeper than normal. 

I think I'm enjoying this as much as you are. She said as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. 

I sure do hope so. He moaned as he closed his eyes and just relaxed against her body. 

They lay there looking at the stars for what seemed like an eternity. Matt turned around in her arms and looked into her eyes. 

I don't know about you, but this is definitely the way to start off a vacation. He said as he kissed her gently on the lips before picking her up and bringing her inside the house. 


	14. Chapter 14

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 14 

Tabitha sat on the counter in the kitchen peeling an orange and looking at the view when she heard somebody coming down the stairs. She looked up and smiled as she saw Matt sans shirt, towel drying his hair, as he came toward the kitchen. 

Good Morning. She said happily as he looked at her amused. 

What's up with you? You're usually not this perky till around 11. He said laughing at the look she gave him. 

I'm just happy I'm at the ocean and you're here. She said sweetly. 

Matt looked at her closely and drew his eyes together suspicously. 

Ok what is it that you want from me? He asked as he came to stand in front of her with his arms on either side of her hips. 

Tabitha smiled up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist before kissing him on the forehead. 

Matt can we please go jet sking? Please!! She asked with the glee of a little kid. 

Matt cracked up and taped her on the nose. 

That's all you wanted? 

Uh huh! 

When do you want to go? He asked as he pulled her closer to him. 

Any time you want to. I just wanna go and I want you to go with me. She said giving him a small kiss on the neck. 

Well what are you waiting for? Let's go. He said as he picked her up off the counter and they headed out the door. 

**************** 

Which one do you want? Matt asked they stood on the dock looking at their selection. 

I like the blue one. She said pointing to the jet ski farthest away from them. 

Alright Sunshine, let's go. He said paying the man and jumping off the dock into the water. 

Tabitha thanked the man who had rented them the jet ski and smiled as Matt motioned for her to jump down into his arms. She put her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her down into the water. 

Do you want to drive or do you want me to? Matt asked her as he striped his shirt off and placed a life perserver on his frame. 

Tabitha indicated that she wanted him to drive as she too striped her clothes off and placed a life preserver on before climbing on behind him and putting her arms around his waist. 

Tabitha squealed with delight as Matt revved up the engine and then took off. Her grasp got tighter as they road further out and the waves started to get worse. When she wasn't paying attention, Matt took a sharp turn knocking her off. She came up spitting water as Matt laughed looking on. 

That was great sunshine, do you think you can do that again so I can get a picture? He asked laughing as he helped her up. 

Tabitha shot him a glare as she gave him the finger. 

Feisty, I like it. He said as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

******************* 

Let's go in here. Tabitha said as she drug Matt into a beach front store by the hand. 

The two had gotten tired of the sun and waves after a few hours and decided to go shopping in the little shopping centers they had situated around the tourist areas. Matt pushed his sunglasses up on his head as they entered the store. 

Matt broke off from Tabitha and made his way to the back of the story that had antique jewelry and such under some glass cases. As he was looking, something caught his eye and he smiled before asking for it to be packaged and put in a box. Matt discreetly slipped it in his pocket as Tabitha made her way over to him. 

Are you ready? I don't really see anything I like. She said as she hooked her hand into his. 

Yeah we can leave. Let's go. He said as he lead them out of the store and over to where they had parked their car. 

Matt opened the door for her and gave her a quick kiss before getting in on his side and heading back to the beach house. 

*************** 

Later that night Tabitha stood in the kitchen making popcorn. She was about to force Matt to watch one of her favorite movies, Empire Records. 

I can't believe you've never seen this movie. She said as she made her way back into the living room, eating popcorn along the way. 

What can I say? Jeff forces me to watch most of the time. He said smiling as she sat down next to him, snuggling into his chest. 

Before we watch this, I have something to give you. He said pulling something out of his pocket. 

Tabitha looked at him wide-eyed as he handed her the box he had gotten that afternoon while they were shopping. 

Well don't just look at it. Open it. He said impatiently. 

With shaking hands, Tabitha carefully opened the box and gasped as she saw one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry. It was an antique cameo but instead of ivory eyes, it had two birthstones, hers and Matt's. It opened and inside he had placed a picture of him and a picture of them. 

How did you find this with our birthstone's in it? She asked as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. 

I'm not really sure of that myself baby, but the only thing I can think of is that we're destined to be together. I've said it from the first moment I laid eyes on you and this just cements it for me. He said as he placed a finger under her chin and brought his lips to hers. 

Enough of that. Let's watch this movie that you love so much. He said as he leaned back and brought her with him. 

I love you Matt. I might not say it often, but I mean it with every word and every look, everyday. Tabitha whispered as they got comfortable. 

I do too. He said as he kissed her on the forehead as they turned the movie on. 


	15. Chapter 15

.::Learn To Fly::. 

Chapter 15 

*A Year Later* 

Matt ran a nervous hand through his hair and paced back in forth in the locker room as Jeff looked on amused. 

Matt, do you think you can stop because I'm pretty sure if you continue you are actually going to wear the proverbial hole in the carpet. He said laughing as he got up and put an arm around his older brother. 

Jeff if you were about to propose to your girlfriend in front of thirty thousand people, not to mention a home audience of millions, you would be a little nervous too. Matt said as he began biting his nails. 

Jeff laughed as he looked on and proceeded to go call all their friends into the room to witness Matt's nervousness for themselves. 

*************** 

Would you just stop Tabitha? You look absolutely beautiful. Why are you so nervous tonight? Carrie asked as they made their way from the bathroom at the Charlotte Coliseum. 

I don't know really. I just have this feeling that my life is about to change and that something important is going to happen to me tonight. She said as she shrugged her jacket back on and made her way to the ring side seats that Matt and Jeff had snagged them for the night. 

Tabitha looked to her right and caught sight of Adam standing in the entranceway of the building. 

Hey Adam, when are Matt and Jeff going on? She asked as she walked up to them. 

Adam saw her and smiled a devilish smile that sent a sparkle to his eyes. 

They should be going on within the next twenty minutes Tabs. How are you feeling tonight? He asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders. 

Tabitha looked at him oddly, he had that I know something you don't know' look and Tabitha wasn't sure if she trusted him. 

Adam, what do you know that I don't? She asked as he sneakily began to back away and disappear into the back. 

Nothing sweetie, have fun tonight babes. He said as he smiled and closed the door. 

Tabitha and Carrie looked at one another with quizzical looks on their faces. 

What exactly was that? Tabitha asked as she and Carrie made their way back to their seats. 

Not exactly sure, but I really wanna know. Carrie commented as they had a seat in their section. 

************************ 

Matt and Jeff were standing behind the Titantron waiting for their music to be cued. Jeff was still taking great enjoyment about seeing his older brother get so nervous about what he was going to do. Most of the WWF had been saying they would be married before now, but Matt had been to much of a wuss to ask her. 

Matt rolled his neck around, trying to loosen the muscles up. He closed his eyes and got a mental picture of Tabitha's smiling face, which immediately caused him to relax. Thinking about his family out there and all their friends, not to mention the people at home, caused him to tense up again. Suddenly proposing near his home didn't seem as good an idea as when he first had it. 

Jeff came up behind his brother and gave him an affectionate pat on the back before giving him some advice. 

Just remember, I'm here for ya buddy. If you pass out, I got your back. I'll propose to Tabs and then we can live happily ever after. Jeff said as he skipped around Matt's body. 

She doesn't go for the rainbow look little buddy. Now step aside. I've gotta propose. he said as their music hit and they made their way onto the ramp. 

Going down the ramp, Matt's eyes searched for Tabitha and his family. He pointed to each of them and sent a sweet smile Tabitha's way. They got in the ring and climbed onto the ropes as they made the gun signs. Jeff laughed as he saw Carrie do them back to him with a crazy look on her face. Finkel came to the middle of the ring and handed Matt the microphone. He took a deep breath before forging on. 

What you're about to hear doesn't really have much at all to do with wrestling or even the WWF. I'm stepping out of character to ask a very special person in my life a question. Tabs can you come up her for a sec? Matt asked as he looked toward Jeff who went and picked Tabitha out of the audience. 

Tabitha had tears in her eyes as Jeff helped her into the ring and gave her a slight push toward his brother. She walked over to Matt who stood in the middle and smiled up at him, even though she was shaking like a leaf. 

Tabs, I met you when I least expected anything significant to happen in my life. I had just about given up on love and spending the rest of my life with that one person. Then I walked into Tony's and it was like Angels came down from the sky when I saw you. As Jeff would say, I wanted to cue the love ballad right there. Matt said as he held her face in his hand. 

Tabitha's mind was reeling. Never in her life did she think something like this would happen. She was pretty sure about what he was going to ask, but if she wished for it too much, she was afraid that something would happen and he would automatically poof into thin air. 

I badgered Tony for your phone number and thank God he had no problem giving it to me. Even talking to you for those brief moments you waited on us, I knew that you were the one. Somehow I just had to make you see that. I have trusted you with so many things in the past year and a half. I have given you all of myself and I have tried to give the best of everything because quite frankly you mean the world to me and there is nothing humanly possible that I wouldn't do for you. 

Tabitha's eyes started to water and it became apparent to her that you could hear a pin drop in the Coliseum. Thirty thousand people and the only person you could hear was Matt. 

I don't know what else to say Tabs. Jeff loves you to death, as does my father, and all my friends. You are so much more than any other man could ask for. So will you do me the honor of being my wife. Will you accept my heart, that I willing give to you, and teach me how to fly with it? He asked as he nervously pulled the ring from his pocket. 

Tabitha gazed at him with tears streaming down her face and it amazed her when she could feel the tension in the room as everyone waited with baited breath to hear what she was going to say. Taking a deep breath and smiling tenderly at Matt, she got down on her knees exactly how he was. 

Yes Matt, I will be your wife and help you learn to fly. She said as the entire house erupted in cheers. 

Matt let out a breath that he hadn't even known he was holding and gathered her in his arms before slipping the ring on her finger. Taking her face in his hands, he bent down and gave her a deep kiss. 

I love you so much Tabitha. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth. He said as he picked her up and swung her around. 

I love you too baby, I love you too. 


End file.
